16 Lutego 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Fitness club - odc. 23/26; serial TVP 06:15 Fitness club - odc. 24/26; serial TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 16 lutego; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 06:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Dotknij życia - Droga Krzyżowa - odc. 2 25'; cykl dokumentalny 08:45 Historie Starego Testamentu - Józef i jego bracia, odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Bajkowe potrawy; program dla dzieci 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:55 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Scooby-doo i mumia odc.12 (Scooby-doo and mummy too); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989) 10:20 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Simon Camden, odc. 5 (Simon Camden, ep. 5); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:05 Kandydat - odc. 7; magazyn 11:35 Zwierzęta świata - Szlak tuńczyka 1/2 (The Track of the Tuna) - txt str.777 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 12:00 Serce masz tylko jedno - wejście 1 12:05 Podróżnik - Uciec przed zimą 12:25 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kapusta nie tylko do bigosu 12:50 Serce masz tylko jedno - wejście 2 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wielkie wakacje (Les grandes vacances) - txt str.777 85'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1966) 14:40 Serce masz tylko jedno - wejście 3 14:45 Sąsiedzi - Indiański wieczór; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Śmiechu warte - odc. 614; program rozrywkowy 15:40 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 2; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:10 Serce masz tylko jedno - wejście 4 16:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen - w przerwie ok.17.20 Teleexpress (txt str.777) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Niania z piekła rodem; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Donald pilot oblatywacz, odc. 44 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Test pilot Donald ep. 44); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Taxi 2 (Taxi 2) - txt str.777 84'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2000) 21:50 Serce masz tylko jedno - finał; koncert 22:40 Męska rzecz... - Niesamowity jeździec (Pale Rider) - txt str.777 110'; western kraj prod.USA (1985) 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Frank Riva - odc. 3 (Frank Riva ep. 3); serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Frank Riva - odc. 4 (Frank Riva ep. 4); serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 02:20 Karol II - Władza i namiętność - odc. 3 (Charles II - The Power and Passion ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 03:20 Karol II - Władza i namiętność - odc. 4 (Charles II - The Power and Passion ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 04:20 Przed Eurowizją - 14 04:24 Był taki dzień - 16 lutego; felieton 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Molly - odc. 2/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994) 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Wieczorem wiatr" 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 558; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 8.53, 9.46; magazyn 10:40 Miłość zaklęta w kamieniu (Romancing the Stones) - txt str.777 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 319 Zaniedbania i konsekwencje; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 96; serial TVP 13:20 Święta wojna - Dieta - Cud (249); serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1488 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 927 Powrót Kaliny; telenowela TVP 15:05 Duże dzieci - (80); talk-show 16:00 Kleopatra - cz. 1/2 (Cleopatra) - txt str.777 88'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 17:35 Na wyłączność ; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa gustów 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Hity Kabaretu pod Wyrwigroszem; program rozrywkowy 21:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Zalotnik w akcji (Ladies Man, The) 80'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 22:25 Słowo na niedzielę 22:35 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Zabójczy plik (The Vector File) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia, Niemcy (2000) 00:10 Ona i On - wojna płci - (4); talk-show 01:05 Eureka (cz. 1) (Eureka) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia (2000) 02:55 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:12 Darmo otrzymaliście darmo dawajcie; cykl reportaży; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Nasza Telewizja - Andrzej Wajda; felieton; STEREO 11:01 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Po kolędzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:11 16/16 - Znak Samuraja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:56 Nasza Telewizja - Krzysztof Krauze "Plac Zbawiciela"; felieton; STEREO 13:02 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:43 Pogoda; STEREO 14:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:58 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:23 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:56 Nasza Telewizja - Anna Dymna; felieton; STEREO 16:01 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:53 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:52 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:51 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:16 Serwis info; STEREO 01:40 Pogoda; STEREO 01:43 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1015; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1016; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1017; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1018; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1019; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (24); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 7 - O tym, jak zaczęliśmy hodować konie (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc Jak jsme stali chovateli koni); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Króliki, zające i kolce .... odc. 9; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Islam afrykański odc. 13; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (79); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 909* - Zgoda; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (222) Alabastrowy smak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (18) Maria Pakulnis i Krzysztof Zalewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 312 Wizyta teściowej; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Bożena Laskiewicz (Londyn - Wielka Brytania); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Żeruj z Marcinem (23); serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Tosiek i Tomka; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Czesław Niemen 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Eugeniusz Szpakowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 18:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 539; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Miss lasu (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Czy mnie jeszcze pamietasz... - Czesław Niemen; program montażowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Romans Teresy Hennert 82'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Ignacy Gogolewski; wyk.:Barbara Brylska, Józef Duriasz, Stanisław Zaczyk, Magdalena Wołłejko, Józef Pieracki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Filmy Jerzego Kawalerowicza - reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Dzień jak co dzień - Nasza frania; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Duże dzieci - (79); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 539; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Miss lasu (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Czesław Niemen 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Eugeniusz Szpakowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 909* - Zgoda; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Rozmowa z ... - Andrzejem Czesławem Żakiem (Legiony Polskie); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Romans Teresy Hennert 82'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Ignacy Gogolewski; wyk.:Barbara Brylska, Józef Duriasz, Stanisław Zaczyk, Magdalena Wołłejko, Józef Pieracki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Hokej na lodzie - Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Naprzód Janów; STEREO 10:00 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Z archiwum TVP - Justyna Kozdryk; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Narciarstwo dowolne - Puchar Świata - Mont Gabriel - muldy; STEREO 11:50 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (sztafeta M); STEREO 13:30 Z archiwum TVP - Jerzy Pawłowski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - INZELL (dzień I); STEREO 14:45 Sprint; STEREO 14:50 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (bieg wspólny K); STEREO 16:00 Sprint; STEREO 16:05 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Duda Leszno - CCC Polkowice; STEREO 17:55 Sprint; STEREO 18:00 Piłka ręczna - mężczyzn - Puchar Federacji EHF: Vive Kielce - Chambery Savoie; STEREO 20:00 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - INZELL (dzień I); STEREO 20:30 Sprint; STEREO 20:35 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy PE Moskwa; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Zwarcie - Janusz Zaorski - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Sprint; STEREO 23:05 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (bieg wspólny K); STEREO 01:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 570 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Jesteśmy - program religijny 07:15 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc. 304 USA 1994 07:45 Hugo - program dla dzieci odc. 139 08:15 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy odc. 72 reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:45 Eureko, ja to wiem - teleturniej odc. 43 10:45 Mali bohaterowie 2 - film familijny reż. Henri Charr, wyk. Camryn Walling, Thomas Garner, Brad Sergi, Asante Jones USA 2000 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial komediowy odc. 86 USA 2001 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show odc. 102 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy odc. 49 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 3 Polska 2003 15:45 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 23 Polska 2007 16:45 Odyseja - film przygodowy reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Armand Assante, Greta Scacchi, Isabella Rossellini, Bernadette Peters, Eric Roberts, Irene Papas, Jeroen Krabbé USA/ Niemcy/ Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Miodowe Lata - serial komediowy odc. 21 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 20:05 Wielkie nadzieje - dramat reż. Alfonso Cuarón, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Gwyneth Paltrow, Robert De Niro, Hank Azaria, Chris Cooper, Anne Bancroft, Josh Mostel USA 1998 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:30 Halo, Hans! - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk, Polska 2007 23:30 Masa krytyczna - film akcji reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Treat Williams, Lori Loughlin, Udo Kier, Blake Clark USA 2000 01:35 Ślepe naboje - czarna komedia reż. Edward Thomas, wyk. Joseph Fiennes, Rhys Ifans, Tara Fitzgerald, Sadie Frost, Steven Berkoff, Keith Allen Wlk. Brytania 2000 03:05 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 23 04:05 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Hela w opałach (32) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 8 11:30 Na Wspólnej (920) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 11:58 Na Wspólnej (921) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 12:26 Na Wspólnej (922) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 12:53 Na Wspólnej (923) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 13:20 You can dance Po prostu tańcz! - rozrywka 15:00 Siłacze strongman 8 - rozrywka 16:10 Uwolnić orkę III: Na ratunek - film przygodowy, USA 1997 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania 4 (58) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 20:35 Niania 4 (59) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 21:05 Mickey Niebieskie Oko - komedia, Wielka Brytania/USA 1999 23:10 Żyleta - film sf, USA 1996 01:10 Szymon Majewski Show 5 - rozrywka 02:10 Telesklep 02:30 Uwaga! 02:50 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVN 7 06:20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:50 Telesklep 08:50 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 09:50 Nikita - serial sensacyjny odc. 21/22 Kanada 1997 10:50 Nikita - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 ost. Kanada 1997 11:50 Amerykański kawaler - reality show odc. 4/7 12:50 Arnold - film animowany reż. Tuck Tucker, wyk. USA 2002 14:10 Oliver i przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 7/14 USA 2004 14:40 Oliver i przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 8/14 USA 2004 15:10 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Napiętnowany - serial grozy odc. 10/11 USA 2002 17:05 Klub Paradise - komedia reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. Robin Williams, Peter O'Toole, Rick Moranis, Jimmy Cliff USA 1986 19:05 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 6/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 20:05 Przypadkowa dziewczyna - komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Howitt, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, John Hannah, John Lynch, Jeanne Tripplehorn USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1998 22:10 Koniec niewinności - film obyczajowy reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, wyk. Demi Moore, Rosie O'Donnell, Rita Wilson, Melanie Griffith USA 1995 00:15 Kobra: Druga zmiana - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/6 Niemcy 1996 01:15 Pula śmierci - film sensacyjny reż. Buddy Van Horn, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Patricia Clarkson, Liam Neeson, David Hunt USA 1988 03:00 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 06:10 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 06:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Szwecji 08:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:30 Instynkt tropiciela: Grudziądz - reportaż 10:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13:00 Robinsonowie z Beverly Hills - komedia reż. Troy Miller, wyk. Michael Edward-Stevens, Dyan Cannon, Martin Mull, Nique Needles, Isuara Gualberto, Josh Picker, Jennifer Holt, Kevin Weisman, Jeffrey Lampert, Sarah Michelle Gellar USA 1998 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki: Mecz Mlekpol AZS Olsztyn - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 17:20 Asterix w Brytanii - film animowany reż. Pino Van Lamsweerde, wyk. Francja 1986 19:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Dobry człowiek w Afryce - komediodramat reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Colin Friels, Sean Connery, John Lithgow, Diana Rigg, Louis Gossett Jr., Joanne Whalley, Sarah-Jane Fenton, Maynard Eziashi, Jeremy Crutchley, Jackie Mofokeng, Daphne Greenwood, Themba Ndaba, David Ph RPA/ USA 199 22:00 Korporacja - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 reż. Jennifer Abbott, Mark Achbar, wyk. Kanada 2003 23:00 Bogaci i przegrani - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:30 Miłość z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 3 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 00:00 David Bowie Live By Request - koncert 01:35 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02:35 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03:20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03:45 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 04:20 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 04:45 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 04:55 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 05:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:05 Prawo i pięść - film psychologiczny, Polska 1964 10:40 Studio TVP Kultura - rozmowa 10:50 Wielkie koncerty rockowe: Buddy Guy i Saturday Night Live - koncert 11:45 Nomade - film dokumentalny 12:45 Modest Musorgski "Noc na Łysej Górze" fantazja orkiestrowa - koncert 13:00 Studio kultura Rozmowy Maksa Cegielskiego - rozmowa 13:30 Dom (24) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 15:00 Korsarz - dramat wojenny, Włochy 1967 16:50 Gioacchino Rossini "Sroka złodziejka" - koncert 17:00 Spotkania (1) - rozmowa 17:20 Bandyci czasu - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1981 19:15 Spotkania (2) - rozmowa 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia (47) - program publicystyczny 20:30 Panorama kina światowego: Obca ziemia - dramat obyczajowy, Brazylia/Portugalia 1996 22:15 Więcej niż fikcja: Wolność jest darem Boga - film dokumentalny 23:05 Krąg II - horror, Japonia 1999 00:45 Jazz-Club Kultura: Jazz Made in Chicago Poznań 2007 (1) - koncert 01:20 Jazz Made in Chicago Poznań 2007 (2) - koncert 01:55 Kino nocne: Kenedi wraca do domu - film dokumentalny HBO 06:00 Cztery amazonki - komedia kryminalna reż. Esmé Lammers, wyk. Monique van de Ven, Monic Hendrickx, Georgina Verbaan, Susan Visser Holandia 2004 07:40 Przysięga - film fantasy reż. Kaige Chen, wyk. Dong-Kun Jang, Hiroyuki Sanada, Cecilia Cheung, Nicholas Tse Chiny/Hongkong/Japonia/Korea Południowa 2005 09:25 Ricky Martin - koncert w Puerto Rico 10:15 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt, Giovanni Ribisi USA 1999 12:25 Moja bar micwa - komedia reż. Scott Marshall, wyk. Jami Gertz, Daryl Hannah, Garry Marshall, Jeremy Piven USA 2006 13:55 Na dobre i złe - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jason Alexander, wyk. Jason Alexander, Lolita Davidovich, James Woods, Joe Mantegna USA 1996 15:25 Droga sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Gartner, wyk. Josh Lucas, Derek Luke, Austin Nichols, Jon Voight USA 2006 17:25 Tysiące mil samotności - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yimou Zhang, wyk. Ken Takakura, Shinobu Terajima, Kiichi Nakai, Jiamin Li Hongkong/Chiny/Japonia 2005 19:15 Premiera Gwiezdne wrota 10 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 20:00 Rozstania i powroty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Anthony Minghella, wyk. Jude Law, Juliette Binoche, Robin Wright Penn, Martin Freeman USA 2006 22:00 Bez cenzury: Homo.pl - film dokumentalny reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Polska 2007 23:15 Amatorski projekt - komedia obyczajowa reż. Michael Traeger, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Tim Blake Nelson, Joe Pantoliano, William Fichtner USA/Niemcy 2005 00:50 Kraina traw - dramat psychologiczny reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Jodelle Ferland, Janet McTeer, Brendan Fletcher, Jennifer Tilly Kanada 2005 02:45 Kelnerzy - komedia reż. Rob McKittrick, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Anna Faris, Justin Long, David Koechner USA 2005 04:15 Sekrety i marzenia - thriller reż. Dermot Doyle, wyk. Conor Ryan, Barbara Dempsey, Damien Hannaway, Luke Cameron Irlandia 2005 HBO 2 06:00 Barcelona - komedia reż. Whit Stillman, wyk. Taylor Nichols, Christopher Eigeman, Mira Sorvino, Tushka Bergen USA 1994 07:40 Humor Orientu - komedia reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Albert Brooks, Fred Dalton Thompson, Penny Marshall, Victoria Burrows USA 2005 09:15 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 10:40 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:20 Antoni, Boży wojownik - film biograficzny reż. Antonello Belluco, wyk. Andrea Ascolese, Giovanni Capalbo, Eleonora Daniele, Paolo de Vita Włochy 2006 14:00 Marzycielka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terri Farley-Teruel, wyk. Brooke Langton, Colin Egglesfield, Barry Corbin, Susan Barnes USA 2006 15:30 Czy dzieci pozwolą - komedia reż. Eric Civanyan, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Pascal Légitimus, Rebecca Marder, Anne Parillaud Francja 2007 17:00 Zabójcza blondynka - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kim Basinger, John Corbett, Annie Potts, Sean Astin USA 2004 18:30 Kod da Vinci - thriller reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Audrey Tautou, Ian McKellen, Jean Reno USA 2006 21:00 Chaos - dramat obyczajowy reż. Xawery Żuławski, wyk. Bolec, Marcin Brzozowski, Magdalena Cielecka, Sławoj Jędrzejewski Polska 2006 23:05 Przyjaciele z kasą - komedia obyczajowa reż. Nicole Holofcener, wyk. Catherine Keener, Joan Cusack, Frances McDormand, Jennifer Aniston USA 2006 00:35 Mechanik: Czas zemsty - dramat sensacyjny reż. Dolph Lundgren, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Ben Cross, Ivan Petrushinov, Olivia Lee USA/Niemcy 2005 02:05 Hostel - horror reż. Eli Roth, wyk. Jay Hernandez, Derek Richardson, Eythor Gudjonsson, Barbara Nedeljakova USA 2005 03:35 Take That - koncert 04:30 Yasmin - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kenneth Glenaan, wyk. Archie Panjabi, Renu Setna, Steve Jackson, Syed Ahmed Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 Cinemax 06:00 Mikołaj i Aleksandra - dramat historyczny reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Ania Marson, Baker Tom, Candace Glendenning, Fiona Fullerton Wlk. Brytania 1971 08:50 Star Trek 6: Wojna o pokój - film SF reż. Nicholas Meyer, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, James Doohan USA 1991 10:40 W blasku Hollywood 2: Julianne Moore - magazyn filmowy odc. 27 11:10 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 13:10 3 + 3 - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Augusto, Savina Dellicour, wyk. Kathy Bates, Julie Delpy, Andrea Di Stefano, Anna Faris USA 2005 14:50 W blasku Hollywood 2: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy 15:20 Szare dusze - dramat kryminalny reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Jean-Pierre Marielle, Jacques Villeret, Denis Podalydes, Marina Hands Francja 2005 17:10 Mikołaj i Aleksandra - dramat historyczny reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Ania Marson, Baker Tom, Candace Glendenning, Fiona Fullerton Wlk. Brytania 1971 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Światła stadionów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Berg, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Lucas Black, Garrett Hedlund, Derek Luke USA 2004 22:00 Zakazany owoc Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 3 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 23:25 Małpia strategia przetrwania - komedia reż. Reginald Harkema, wyk. Don McKellar, Tracy Wright, Nadia Litz, Marya Delver Kanada 2006 00:45 Ważniaki - komedia sensacyjna reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Danny DeVito, Joe Piscopo, Harvey Keitel, Ray Sharkey USA 1986 02:15 Plazma - horror reż. Chuck Russell, wyk. Candy Clark, Kevin Dillon, Shawnee Smith, Donovan Leitch USA 1988 03:55 Pedersen, nauczyciel z gimnazjum - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hans Petter Moland, wyk. Kristoffer Joner, Ane Dahl Torp, Anne Ryg, Jan Gunnar Roise Norwegia 2006 Cinemax 2 06:00 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Herbert Lom, Lesley-Anne Down, Burt Kwouk USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1976 07:40 Piękna i drań - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dome Karukoski, wyk. Pamela Tola, Samuli Vauramo, Joonas Saartamo, Eero Milonoff Finlandia 2005 09:25 Wielka środa - komediodramat reż. John Milius, wyk. Gary Busey, Jan-Michael Vincent, Lee Purcell, William Katt USA 1978 11:30 Mój syn i ja - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martial Fougeron, wyk. Nathalie Baye, Victor Sévaux, Olivier Gourmet, Marie Kremer Belgia/Francja 2006 13:00 Wodny świat - film przygodowy reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Kevin Costner, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Dennis Hopper, Tina Majorino USA 1995 15:10 Boy Ecury - film obyczajowy reż. Frans Weisz, wyk. Felix de Rooy, Steve Hooi, Johnny de Mol, Gaby Milder Holandia 2003 16:35 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Herbert Lom, Lesley-Anne Down, Burt Kwouk USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1976 18:20 Z drugiej strony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sarah Watt, wyk. William McInnes, Justine Clarke, Anthony Hayes, Mary Kostakidis Australia 2005 20:00 Podatek od wygranej - komediodramat reż. Rodrigo Cortés, wyk. Leonardo Sbaraglia, Chete Lera, Miryam Gallego, Fernando Cayo Hiszpania 2007 21:30 W blasku Hollywood: Brad Pitt - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wielka środa - komediodramat reż. John Milius, wyk. Gary Busey, Jan-Michael Vincent, Lee Purcell, William Katt USA 1978 00:00 Ćpuny - film obyczajowy reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Nick Stahl, Summer Phoenix, Aaron Paul, Brittney Irvin USA 2002 01:35 Dom przy Rillington Place 10 - thriller reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Attenborough, Judy Geeson, Pat Heywood Wlk. Brytania 1971 03:30 Niewinni - dramat szpiegowski reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Isabella Rossellini, Campbell Scott, Hart Bochner Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 1993 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Powrót - film obyczajowy reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Lisa Hartman, Rue McClanahan, Dale Midkiff, Barbara Niven USA 2005 08:00 Królewna Śnieżka - baśń filmowa reż. Caroline Thompson, wyk. Miranda Richardson, Tom Irwin, Kristin Kreuk, Tyron Leitso USA/ Kanada 2001 10:00 Tylko miłość - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. John Erman, wyk. Marisa Tomei, Rob Morrow, Mathilda May, Jeroen Krabbe USA 1998 12:00 Królewna Śnieżka - baśń filmowa reż. Caroline Thompson, wyk. Miranda Richardson, Tom Irwin, Kristin Kreuk, Tyron Leitso USA/ Kanada 2001 14:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu - film obyczajowy reż. Michael Tuchner, wyk. Camilla Belle, Joan Plowright, George Baker, Cherie Lunghi USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2001 16:00 McBride: Potrójne morderstwo - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. John Larroquette, Matt Lutz, Marta DuBois, David Atkinson USA 2005 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Drapieżcy - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Domniemanie - thriller reż. George Mendeluk, wyk. Sean Allan, Chandra Berg, Jay Brazeau, Rhonda Dent Kanada 2006 22:00 Czekając na deszcz: Owczy szlak - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 Australia 2007 23:15 Czekając na deszcz: Widokiem się nie najesz - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 Australia 2007 00:30 Przeprowadzka Malcolma - komedia romantyczna reż. Benjamin Ratner, wyk. Benjamin Ratner, John Neville, Elizabeth Berkley, Jay Brazeau Kanada 2003 02:30 Za wcześnie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Alexis Dziena, Marcia Gay Harden, Mike Erwin, Miriam McDonald USA 2004 04:15 Powrót - film obyczajowy reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Lisa Hartman, Rue McClanahan, Dale Midkiff, Barbara Niven USA 2005 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 98 Australia 2001 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 99 Australia 2001 08:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 09:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2002 10:00 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 11:00 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 11:55 Co za pech! - reality show odc. 4 12:20 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1994 14:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 13 Australia 1997 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 98 Australia 2001 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 99 Australia 2001 16:55 Co za pech! - reality show odc. 2 17:25 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1994 19:05 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 15 Australia 1997 20:05 Poszukiwani 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2003 21:05 Więzy krwi - serial fantasy odc. 7 Kanada 2007 22:05 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA 2003 23:05 Painkiller Jane - serial SF odc. 21 reż. Matthew Hastings, Kanada/USA 2007 00:05 Zabójcze umysły - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA/Kanada 2005 01:05 Zabójcze umysły - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA/Kanada 2005 02:05 Zabójcze umysły - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA/Kanada 2005 03:05 Zabójcze umysły - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA/Kanada 2005 04:00 Painkiller Jane - serial SF odc. 21 reż. Matthew Hastings, Kanada/USA 2007 04:55 Poszukiwani 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2003 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 2 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2000 15:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 2 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2000 20:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2005 23:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2005 00:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 01:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 02:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2005 03:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2005 AXN Sci Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 1996 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 08:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 1997 09:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada 1997 11:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada 1997 12:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2000 13:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2000 14:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada 1997 15:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada 1997 16:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2006 17:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2000 18:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2000 19:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada 1997 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 13 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2006 22:00 Pociąg widmo - horror SF reż. Turi Meyer, wyk. Barry Corbin, Todd Bridges, Steven Brand, Kellie Brothersen USA 2005 23:40 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 3 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 00:20 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 4 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 01:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2000 02:00 Pociąg widmo - horror SF reż. Turi Meyer, wyk. Barry Corbin, Todd Bridges, Steven Brand, Kellie Brothersen USA 2005 03:50 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 3 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 04:25 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 4 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 04:55 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2000 National Geographic Channel 06:00 I co wy na to? 3 - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 06:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 07:00 Schwytanie krokodyla zabójcy - film przyrodniczy 08:00 Czysta nauka: Wybuch wulkanu - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Czysta nauka: Ostrzec przed tsunami - serial dokumentalny 10:00 I co wy na to? 3 - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 10:30 I co wy na to? 3 - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 11:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 11:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 12:00 Sekcja dinozaura - film dokumentalny 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Żaby - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Baribale - serial przyrodniczy 14:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Śmierć człowieka niedźwiedzia - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Amazońskie szpony - film dokumentalny 16:00 Wielkie tournée skarbów Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 17:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Panika nad Pacyfikiem - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Największy statek wycieczkowy świata - film dokumentalny 20:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle - film dokumentalny 21:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury - film dokumentalny 22:00 Sekcja dinozaura - film dokumentalny 23:00 Podniebne potwory - film przyrodniczy 00:00 Pirackie skarby - film dokumentalny 02:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle - film dokumentalny 03:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury - film dokumentalny 04:00 Sekcja dinozaura - film dokumentalny 04:55 Podniebne potwory - film przyrodniczy Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:00 Ben 10 10:30 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:30 Młodzi Tytani 11:55 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Scooby-Doo na wyspie Zombi 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Ben 10 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Eurosport 08:30 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Libercu (Czechy) - konkurs skoków 09:00 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Libercu (Czechy) - konkurs skoków 10:45 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Libercu (Czechy) - bieg łączony mężczyzn 12:00 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund - bieg sztafetowy mężczyzn 13:30 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Libercu (Czechy) - konkurs skoków 14:00 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Libercu (Czechy) - bieg łączony kobiet 15:00 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund - bieg ze startu wspólnego kobiet 15:45 Lekkoatletyka Halowy Puchar Europy w Moskwie 17:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Antwerpii: Mecz półfinałowy 18:30 Kombinacja norweska Zawody Pucharu Świata w Libercu (Czechy) - bieg na 15 km techniką Gundersena 18:45 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Willingen (Niemcy) - konkurs drużynowy 20:00 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Fight Club: World Max Final - magazyn sportów walki odc. 2 ost. 01:00 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Świata w Östersund - bieg sztafetowy mężczyzn TCM 07:15 Przygody Robin Hooda - film przygodowy reż. Joe Coppoletta, Harley Cokeliss i inni, wyk. Anna Galvin, John Bradley (I), Matthew Porretta, Barbara Griffin (I), Richard Ashton (I), Martyn Ellis, Hakim Alston, Christie Woods Francja/ USA 1997 09:00 Wielki sen - film kryminalny reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, John Ridgely, Martha Vickers USA 1946 10:50 Zagubiony transport - thriller reż. John Hough, wyk. Sophia Loren, John Cassavetes, George Kennedy, Robert Vaughn USA 1978 12:45 Podnieść kotwicę - musical reż. George Sidney, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Kathryn Grayson, Gene Kelly, José Iturbi USA 1945 15:00 Czarnoksiężnik z Oz - film fantasy reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Judy Garland, Frank Morgan, Ray Bolger, Jack Haley USA 1939 17:00 Złoto dla zuchwałych - komedia wojenna reż. Brian G. Hutton, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Telly Savalas, Donald Sutherland, Don Rickles USA/ Jugosławia 1970 19:20 Annie Hall - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Tony Roberts, Sigourney Weaver USA 1977 21:00 Maska szkarłatnej śmierci - horror reż. Roger Corman, wyk. Jane Asher, Vincent Price, Hazel Court, David Weston Wlk. Brytania 1964 22:30 Parszywa dwunastka - film wojenny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Lee Marvin, Jim Brown, Charles Bronson, John Cassavetes USA 1967 00:55 Dopaść Cartera - film sensacyjny reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Michael Caine, Miranda Richardson, Mickey Rourke USA 2000 03:00 Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów - horror komediowy reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jack MacGowran, Roman Polański, Sharon Tate, Alfie Bass USA/Wlk. Brytania 1967 04:45 Kłopotliwy wnuczek - komedia obyczajowa reż. Vincente Minelli, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Joan Bennett, Elizabeth Taylor, Don Taylor USA 1951 Zone Europa 08:00 Burza lodowa - dramat reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Kevin Kline, Joan Allen, Christina Ricci, Sigourney Weaver USA 1997 10:00 Współlokatorki - dramat reż. Mike Leigh, wyk. Katrin Cartlidge, Lynda Steadman, Kate Byers, Mark Benton, Andy Serkis, Joe Tucker, Margo Stanley, Michael Healy Wielka Brytania/Francja 1997 11:35 Hotel Splendide - komedia reż. Terence Gross, wyk. Toni Collette, Daniel Craig, Stephen Tompkinson, Hugh O'Conor Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 13:20 Prozac tango - film krótkometrażowy 13:45 Zemsta Sandokana - film przygodowy reż. Sergio Sollima, wyk. Kabir Bedi, Philippe Leroy, Massimo Foschi, Néstor Garay, Sal Borgese, Mirella D'Angelo, Teresa Ann Savoy, Adolfo Celi Włochy 1977 15:55 Niebezpieczne związki - melodramat cz. 3/3 reż. Josée Dayan, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Rupert Everett, Nastassja Kinski, Danielle Darrieux Francja/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 17:35 Mały Budda - dramat reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Ruocheng Ying, Chris Isaak, Bridget Fonda, Alex Wiesendanger, Raju Lal, Greishma Makar Singh, Sogyal Rinpoche, Ven. Khyongla Rato Rinpoche Lichtenstein/Anglia/Francja 1993 20:00 Salon filmowy - David Beaird: Szalony wieczór - komediodramat reż. David Beaird, wyk. Faye Dunaway, Denholm Elliott, James Earl Jones, Emily Lloyd, Jennifer Tilly, James Wilder, Anthony Geary, Leland Crooke, Luke Perry, Kevin Michael Brown, Michael Covert, Saxon Trainor, Steve LeFleur, Wlk. Brytania/U 21:40 Burza lodowa - dramat reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Kevin Kline, Joan Allen, Christina Ricci, Sigourney Weaver USA 1997 23:40 Niezwykłe namiętności: Zmysłowe opowieści - film erotyczny wyk. Tracie May, Robert Donovan, Gabriella Hall Wielka Brytania 1998 01:15 Szynka, szynka - komediodramat reż. Bigas Luna, wyk. Stefania Sandrelli, Anna Galiena, Juan Diego, Penélope Cruz, Javier Bardem, Tomás Martín, Armando del Río, Diana Sassen, Chema Mazo, Isabel de Castro Oros, Nazaret Callao, Marianne Hermitte, Nadia God Hiszpania 1992 02:50 Hotel Splendide - komedia reż. Terence Gross, wyk. Toni Collette, Daniel Craig, Stephen Tompkinson, Hugh O'Conor Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Iluminacja 9:00 Dziewięć miesięcy 10:45 Świece na Bay Street 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Opus Dei - utajona krucjata 14:05 Premiera: Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (26) 14:30 Boże Narodzenie 16:30 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 18:25 Oblężona twierdza 19:55 Niezły kanał (5) 20:00 Dlaczego nie! 21:50 Premiera: Grindhouse vol. 1 Death Proof 23:55 2 dni w dolinie 1:45 Kapitan Alatriste 4:05 Afganistan - na szlaku heroiny 5:00 Siła spokoju Canal + Film 7:00 Ostatni traper 8:40 Spragnieni Doyle'a 9:35 Cztery poziomo: UFO (11/12) 10:05 Łapu-capu 10:15 Szalona odwaga 12:10 Holiday 14:25 Czarownice z Salem 16:30 Cleaverville 18:00 Zakochany Paryż 20:00 Jedź i długo nie wracaj 21:55 Co kryje prawda 0:05 Grindhouse vol. 1 Death Proof 2:05 Szef wszystkich szefów 3:45 Shaft 5:25 Rodzina Leśniewskich Canal + Sport 7:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 9:00 Cast Away: Poza światem 11:30 Piłka nożna: Serie A 12:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 12:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 13:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA All-Star Weekend 15:35 Deser: Holenderski ptaszek 16:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership 16:30 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 19:15 Moby Hotel 20:15 Niezły kanał (4) 20:25 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 22:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 0:30 Przez 24 godziny 5 (17) 1:20 1 na 1 Extra: Marcin Gortat 1:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA All-Star Weekend 5:10 Ja, ty i on Ale Kino! 8:00 Wyszłam za kosmicznego potwora 9:25 Droga do Composteli 11:20 Ludzie zza kamery: Choreograf - oczy 11:35 Miejski kowboj 13:55 ostatni seans: Kowboj z Szanghaju 15:50 Poirot: Tragedia w Marsdon Manor 16:50 Poirot: Podwójny trop 17:50 Bracia Newtonowie 20:00 Środa popielcowa 21:45 Mulholland Drive 0:15 Skrzypce 2:00 Berlin Alexanderplatz: Jak żyć, gdy nie chce się umrzeć (2) 3:00 Berlin Alexanderplatz: Niespodziewany cios może zranić duszę (3) 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Ulica lemurów (9) 6:30 Ulica lemurów (10) 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 9:00 Ulica lemurów (9) 9:30 Ulica lemurów (10) 10:00 Moi sąsiedzi pawiany 11:00 Dzika Europa: Oswajanie przyrody 12:00 Świat przyrody: Rekin młot 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 14:00 Ulica lemurów (9) 14:30 Ulica lemurów (10) 15:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 15:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 16:00 Ratując Grace (3) 16:30 W poszukiwaniu niedźwiedzi polarnych 17:00 Goryle 18:00 W pogoni za naturą: Strzelczyk indyjski 19:00 Łowca krokodyli: Rekiny wielorybie Dzikiego Zachodu 20:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Prawdziwy gremlin 21:00 Świat przyrody: Pięć wielkich kotów i kamera 22:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Afrykański zabójca 22:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Zabójca z Amazonii 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Skwar Arizony 0:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 0:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 1:00 Łowca krokodyli: Rekiny wielorybie Dzikiego Zachodu 2:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Prawdziwy gremlin 3:00 Świat przyrody: Pięć wielkich kotów i kamera 4:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Afrykański zabójca 4:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Zabójca z Amazonii 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Skwar Arizony BBC Entertainment 6:00 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:50 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:15 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:40 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 8:05 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 8:30 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 8:55 Czarna Żmija (2) 9:25 Czarna Żmija (3) 9:55 Czarna Żmija (4) 10:25 Czarna Żmija (5) 10:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (21) 11:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (22) 11:45 Życie w Hollyoaks (23) 12:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (24) 12:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (25) 13:00 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 13:25 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 13:50 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 14:15 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 14:40 Doktor Who (7) 15:30 Doktor Who (8) 16:20 Doktor Who (9) 17:10 Doktor Who (10) 18:00 Doktor Who (11) 19:00 Biuro (5) 19:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 20:20 Dobrej nocki (5) 21:00 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 21:30 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 22:00 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 22:30 Derren Brown i potęga umysłu 23:00 Doktor Who (7) 0:00 Doktor Who (8) 0:50 Biuro (5) 1:20 Catherine Tate i jej Show 1:50 Dobrej nocki (5) 2:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (21) 2:45 Życie w Hollyoaks (22) 3:10 Biuro (5) 3:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 4:10 Londyn - scena klubowa 4:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 5:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 5:35 Londyn - scena klubowa BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Superdomy (1) 6:50 Superdomy (2) 7:40 Superdomy (3) 8:30 Forsa na strychu (5) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (6) 9:20 Forsa na strychu (7) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (8) 10:10 Superdomy (4) 11:05 Superdomy (5) 11:55 Superdomy (6) 12:50 Superdomy (1) 13:40 Forsa na strychu (5) 14:05 Forsa na strychu (6) 14:30 Forsa na strychu (7) 14:55 Forsa na strychu (8) 15:20 Forsa na strychu (5) 15:45 Forsa na strychu (6) 16:10 Słodki James (1) 16:35 Kudłaci kucharze (4) 17:05 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (1) 18:00 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 20:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (1) 21:00 Słodki James (1) 21:30 Kudłaci kucharze (4) 22:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (1) 23:00 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 0:00 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 0:55 Obóz dla wybrednych (1) 1:45 Superdomy (2) 2:35 Superdomy (3) 3:30 Forsa na strychu (7) 3:55 Forsa na strychu (8) 4:20 Forsa na strychu (9) 4:45 Forsa na strychu (10) 5:10 Superdomy (4) Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (7) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (5) 7:00 Stylowe miejsca: Hotel Das Triest i De Witte Lelie (18) 7:30 Strzał w dziesiątkę (2) 8:30 Modny świat (761) 9:00 Porządek musi być (25) 9:30 Porządek musi być (26) 10:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (11) 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (1) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (13) 12:30 Modny świat (761) 13:00 Podróże ze smakiem (1) 14:00 Zakupoholicy (6) 15:00 Żona dla tatusia (3) 15:30 Porządek musi być (25) 16:00 Porządek musi być (26) 17:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (11) 18:00 Strzał w dziesiątkę (2) 19:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (1) 20:00 Pamela Anderson - życie blondynki 21:00 Żona dla tatusia (3) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (46) 23:00 Uwodzicielki z Hampton (3) 23:30 Uwodzicielki z Hampton (4) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (43) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (46) 2:00 Żona dla tatusia (3) 3:00 Pamela Anderson - życie blondynki 4:00 Strzał w dziesiątkę (2) 5:00 Porządek musi być (25) 5:30 Porządek musi być (26) Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kierowcy rajdowi/Bankowe skarbce/Określanie czasu 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pędzący samochód/Fontanny/Wapno 7:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Hue - Wietnam 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Drapieżniki 9:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Włochy 9:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Francja 10:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze myśliwce 11:00 Piąty bieg 11:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Motocykle 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kierowcy rajdowi/Bankowe skarbce/Określanie czasu 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pędzący samochód/Fontanny/Wapno 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Hue - Wietnam 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Drapieżniki 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o śniegu 16:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Most Stonecutters 17:00 Szkoła przetrwania: W górach Alaski 18:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Mount Kilauea 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '59 (3) 20:00 Megamotory (2) 21:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Twarz 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (61) 23:00 Brainiac (6) 0:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Supersurfer (3) 1:00 Okrutni ludzie: W centrum zainteresowania (15) 2:00 Katastrofy: Powódź stulecia 3:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kierowcy rajdowi/Bankowe skarbce/Określanie czasu 3:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pędzący samochód/Fontanny/Wapno 4:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Rozrywka w domu 4:30 Szalona prędkość: Łodzie wyścigowe 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (7) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (68) 8:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Nagła śmierć 9:00 Klątwa człowieka słonia 10:00 Wyspa karłowatego mamuta (Mammuthus exilis) 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (4) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (3) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (68) 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Nagła śmierć 15:00 Klątwa człowieka słonia 16:00 Wyspa karłowatego mamuta (Mammuthus exilis) 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (4) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (3) 18:00 Robotica (4) 19:00 Brainiac (2) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Martina Luthera Kinga 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków (2) 22:00 Przywróceni życiu (1) 23:00 Lustereczko, powiedz przecie... 0:00 Robotica (4) 1:00 Brainiac (2) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Martina Luthera Kinga 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków (2) 3:50 Przywróceni życiu (1) 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Doskonały wózek sklepowy 5:10 Lustereczko, powiedz przecie... Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pod oblężeniem: Alezja 7:00 Wcielając się w Aleksandra 8:00 Historia oręża: Artyleria 9:00 Pierwsze dziecko z próbówki 10:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (1) 11:00 Historia oręża: Artyleria 12:00 Pod oblężeniem: Alezja 13:00 Wcielając się w Aleksandra 14:00 Historia oręża: Artyleria 15:00 Pierwsze dziecko z próbówki 16:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (1) 17:00 Historia oręża: Artyleria 18:00 Pod oblężeniem: Alezja 19:00 Wcielając się w Aleksandra 20:00 Historia oręża: Artyleria 21:00 Pierwsze dziecko z próbówki 22:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (1) 23:00 Historia oręża: Artyleria 0:00 Pod oblężeniem: Alezja 1:00 Wcielając się w Aleksandra 2:00 Historia oręża: Artyleria 3:00 Pierwsze dziecko z próbówki 3:55 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (1) 4:45 Historia oręża: Artyleria 5:35 Wielkie operacje SAS: Wojna o Falklandy Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Amerykański smok Jake Long 9:35 Kim Kolwiek 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Oliver i spółka 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Wskakuj! 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Galactik Football 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 9:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:30 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Indonezji 10:45 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Siguldzie (Łotwa) 11:15 Eurogole Weekend 11:30 Euroleague Basketball Show 12:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Antwerpii 15:00 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Libercu (Czechy) 15:45 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Indonezji 16:15 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 17:45 Trial: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Barcelonie 18:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:00 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Indonezji 20:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Delray Beach (USA) 22:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Crans-Montana 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO Comedy 10:00 Gang Wielkiej Stopy 11:30 Kemping 13:10 Wet za wet 15:00 Gang Wielkiej Stopy 16:30 Kemping 18:10 Wet za wet 20:00 Twoje, moje i nasze 21:30 Na stojaka! (204) 22:00 Fabryka snów 23:25 Małżeństwo niespodzianka 1:00 Na stojaka! (204) 1:35 Faceci w korkach 3:05 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 5:40 PKF 3-4/46 5:55 PKF 7/49 6:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 6:15 PKF 7/53 6:25 PKF 7B/59 6:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 6:50 PKF 8A/66 7:00 PKF 7A/69 7:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 7:30 PKF 6B/72 7:40 PKF 8A/77 8:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 8:10 PKF 7A/81 8:20 PKF 7/84 8:40 Bajki 8:45 Bajki: Dwa koty i pies 8:50 Bajki: Wędrówki Pyzy 9:00 Bajki: Ballada o roztrzepanym rycerzu 9:15 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:20 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 9:25 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 9:45 Seans w Iluzjonie: Halka 11:15 Seans w Iluzjonie: Mój teatr 11:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 11:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Motodrama 13:10 Rodzina do kina 13:15 Rodzina do kina: Filemon i przyjaciele 14:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Święta wojna 16:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Niedziela Barabasza 16:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Marysia i Napoleon 18:25 Rodzina do kina 18:30 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Klondike (1/7) 19:00 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Karioka (2/7) 19:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 16A/59 20:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: Wypowiedź: Krzysztof Zaleski 20:20 Seans sensacji 20:25 Seans sensacji: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Cielecki, Remigiusz Kociołek, Monika Przygucka 20:45 Seans sensacji: Zbrodniarz i panna 22:05 Seans sensacji: KR I/... 22:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 22:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Jarosław Dąbrowski 1:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza 1:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza: Pan Dodek 2:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza: Mój teatr 2:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza: Papkin - sztuka aktorska 3:15 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyczna podróż: Opera w Baku 11:00 Muzyczna podróż: Pierre Thilloy, wzgórze w płomieniach 12:00 Z wizytą w operze 13:00 Johann Strauss: 'Zemsta nietoperza' 15:15 Gioacchino Rossini: 'La Pietra del Paragone' 18:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: 'Uprowadzenie z seraju' 20:30 Hector Berlioz: 'Potępienie Fausta' 22:45 Pietro Mascagni: 'Rycerskość wieśniacza' 0:05 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Korzenie 0:50 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Blues 1:40 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Karaiby 2:25 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Brazylia 3:15 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Złoty wiek Harlemu 4:05 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Od hip-hopu do afrykańskiego przebudzenia MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (31) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (32) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (33) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (1) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (71) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (12) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (64) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (10) 8:00 Noddy (59) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (16) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (6) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (33) 8:50 Rumcajs (2) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (46) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (1) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (10) 9:45 Bracia koala (21) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (11) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (11) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (21) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (21) 11:00 Noddy (58) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (15) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (5) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (32) 11:50 Rumcajs (1) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (1) 12:25 Pingu (6) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (4) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (20) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (1) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (31) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (13) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (28) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (29) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (30) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (27) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (70) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (11) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (63) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (9) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (45) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (26) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (9) 16:45 Bracia koala (20) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (10) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (10) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (20) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (20) 18:00 Pingu (7) 18:05 Kopciuchelmo 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (21) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (2) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (32) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (14) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 9:30 Pimp My Ride 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 11:30 MTV w domu u... 12:00 Popcorn 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 15:00 MTV w domu u... 15:30 Efekt Eks 16:00 Pamiętnik: Pussycat Dolls 16:30 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 18:30 True Life 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 MTV prezentuje 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika 22:00 Zakład 22:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music Planete 5:45 Geldof w Afryce (1/6) 6:15 Geldof w Afryce (2/6) 6:45 Geldof w Afryce (3/6) 7:15 Siły powietrzne świata: Amerykańskie łodzie latające (10/20) 8:10 Geldof w Afryce (4/6) 8:45 Geldof w Afryce (5/6) 9:20 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (3-ost.) 10:15 Zmierzch imperium Azteków (1/2) 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Zmarłych w Meksyku (11/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Winobranie w Portugalii (9/13) 12:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Ostatnia wielka gorączka złota (12/15) 13:15 Madagaskar - królestwo kameleona 14:15 Życie pod rządami Napoleona (1/2) 15:15 Shirley MacLaine, czyli ciesz się życiem 16:15 Świątynie wiedzy: Cambridge (1/3) 17:15 Chłopcy z kompanii "H" 19:10 Ostatni nomadzi 20:45 Premiera. Planete Doc Review: Czerwony Elvis 22:20 Droga przez Amerykę (1/6) 22:50 Premiera. Seans Planete: Paniczny lęk: Nietoperze (1/5) 23:40 Eros-ex 0:15 Walka z nowotworem (3/4) 1:15 Walka z nowotworem (4-ost.) 2:10 Przygoda z przyrodą: Tygrys (15-ost.) 3:00 Droga przez Amerykę (4/6) 3:25 Droga przez Amerykę (5/6) 3:50 Droga przez Amerykę (6-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Koniec świata o 16-ej (93) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (631) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (632) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (633) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (634) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (635) 10:30 Się kręci 11:00 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (20) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Ręce, które leczą (94) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Białe nieszczęście (95) 14:00 Klinika samotnych serc (10) 15:00 Psie serce: Argo (12) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja: Renata Dancewicz, Tomasz Karolak 17:00 Policjanci (3) 18:00 Halo Hans!: Akcja modelka (5) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Wstrząs (20) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (20) 21:40 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Trafiony - zatopiony (19) 22:30 Na zawsze razem 23:25 Halo Hans!: Akcja modelka (5) 0:20 Wydarzenia 0:55 Boks: Gala w Lublinie 2:40 Wydarzenia 3:10 Oblicza Ameryki 3:40 Tylko miłość (20) 4:25 TiVi Sekcja: Renata Dancewicz, Tomasz Karolak 5:10 Czułe dranie 5:35 Nieczułe dranie Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga włoska 9:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 11:20 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 13:30 K.O. TV Classics 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 17:10 Najszybsze Polki (2) 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 19:55 Boks: Gala Grupy Sauerlanda w Norymberdze 0:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 9:00 K.O. TV Classics 10:00 Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata w Altenbergu 11:15 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim 11:45 Clip 12:00 Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata w Altenbergu 13:00 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 13:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 14:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym 14:30 Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata w Altenbergu 15:30 Portugol 15:55 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 19:55 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 21:00 Bobsleje: Mistrzostwa Świata w Altenbergu 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 1:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 6:45 Telezakupy 8:45 Australijski patrol 9:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:45 Bajka za bajką (17/24) 10:15 Bajka za bajką (18/24) 10:50 Buon Appetito! 3 11:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 12:45 Akwanauci 13:15 Wyspa Jerzego 15:00 Droga: Musisz to wypić do dna (1/6) 16:10 Waleczne serca 16:30 Strongman 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa 18:00 Droga: Musisz to wypić do dna (1/6) 19:00 Zew krwi (9/13) 20:00 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa 21:55 W granicach prawa (11/13) 23:00 Najgorszy seks w życiu (9/10) 23:30 Punkt G (15/16) 0:05 Prowokacja zmysłów 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Dookoła świata (35) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Kosmiczna czarna dziura/Parada mięsa (77) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ale czapa (51) 7:00 Freakazoid: Zemsta Gutiereza (13) 7:25 Friday Wear: Legitymacja prasowa (27) 7:30 Aparatka: Naprawdę jaka jestem... (49) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Czerwona wieża (21) 8:30 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (2) 8:55 Wielka płyta 9:20 Planeta rocka: The Cardigans (1) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Młode talenty (3) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Feralny bieg (17) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Kryształowy labirynt (22) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (8) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (16) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Dokąd uciec (10) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Bądź mym utrapieniem (11) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (9) 12:55 Ruby Gloom: Czadowa mama (21) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Życiowe doświadczenie (15) 13:45 Świat Raven: Kuzyni z farmy (21) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Sercowe zawirowania (98) 14:35 Teledyski 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Król ringu (10) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 4: Dyżurny (4) 16:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Piekielny dzień (18) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Ząb albo prezent (22) 17:05 Aparatka: Kosmici (50) 17:30 Zoey 101: Wojny robotów (18) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (8) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (43) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Labirynton (9) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Jak w ulu (22) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Właściwa droga (99) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (9) 21:30 Fresh Air: Race '07 - The WTCC Game 22:00 Fresh Air: Burnout Paradise 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Haze 23:15 Bleach (8) 23:45 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (11) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (4) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Miami - NW 150 Street 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Francja - Florence i Daniel Cathiard 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (8) 9:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 9:55 Królewska podróż: Nowa Zelandia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (11) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (4) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Miami - NW 150 Street 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Francja - Florence i Daniel Cathiard 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (8) 15:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 15:55 Królewska podróż: Nowa Zelandia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (11) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (4) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Miami - NW 150 Street 20:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Francja - Florence i Daniel Cathiard 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (8) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Brazylia 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia 0:00 Królowie koktajli: Barcelona 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Reykjavik 1:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Ambicje 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Superrodziny 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Rywale 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (1) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (2) TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt (16/22) 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (16) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (16) 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 W domu z Jamiem (3/13) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (76) 11:00 MacGyver (114) 12:00 Wielka podróż (2/3) 14:00 Ucieczka do domu 16:00 Star Trek: Toliańska sieć (64) 17:00 Star Trek: Dzieci Platona (65) 18:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 18:30 Paczka 2 (1) 19:00 Temat numer 1 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Aniołek 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Szalony Megs 0:30 Wolność Słowa 1:00 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (16) 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Temat numer 1 2:30 MacGyver (114) 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:25 Serwis sportowy 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Skrót filmowy 2:02 Supermeteo 2:10 Firma 2:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 3:15 Świat reporterów 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Przeglądarka 7:55 Co za tydzień 8:15 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:45 Miasto kobiet 9:45 Salon piękności - the best of 10:10 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 10:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 11:25 Kamienie szlachetne 11:30 Nigella ucztuje 12:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 13:00 Grunt to zdrowie 13:30 Salon piękności - the best of 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 15:30 Nastoletnie aniołki 16:30 Jak dobrze być: Christina Aguilera 17:00 Miejski eko-ogrodnik 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 18:35 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (5-ost.) 19:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 20:00 Lekcja stylu 2 20:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 21:00 66 niezapomnianych scen filmowych 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Uwaga, faceci! (3) 23:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 23:50 Jak dobrze być: Christina Aguilera 0:20 W roli głównej: Justyna Steczkowska 0:50 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Tessa w domu 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 USA S.W.A.T. 7:30 Operacja Tuning 8:00 Cięcie, gięcie 8:30 Onboard 9:00 Jazda polska 9:30 Test 300 10:00 Top Gear 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Co poszło nie tak 13:00 Automaniak Max 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Test 300 15:00 Jazda polska 15:30 Turbo kamera 16:00 Auto Mundial 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Top Gear 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 19:30 Mechanik 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek 20:30 Na osi 21:00 Turbo kamera 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:00 Turbo Erotyk 23:30 Turbo Erotyk 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Test 300 2:30 Cięcie, gięcie 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Auto Mundial 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 2008 7:30 Parot 8:00 Kocha, nie kocha 8:30 Kochlik 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Parot 18:30 2008 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Shibuya 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider Canal + Sport 2 19.55 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Espanyol Barcelona - FC Sevilla 21.55 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Saragossa - FC Barcelona Comedy Central 06.00 Taxi (odc. 207) serial komediowy wyk. Judd Hirsch, Danny DeVito, Marilu Henner, Tony Danza 06.30 Taxi (odc. 208) serial komediowy wyk. Judd Hirsch, Danny DeVito, Marilu Henner, Tony Danza 07.00 Taxi (odc. 209) serial komediowy wyk. Judd Hirsch, Danny DeVito, Marilu Henner, Tony Danza 07.25 Taxi (odc. 210) serial komediowy wyk. Judd Hirsch, Danny DeVito, Marilu Henner, Tony Danza 08.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 211) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 08.25 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 212) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 08.50 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 213) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 09.10 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 202) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 09.35 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 203) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 10.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 204) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 10.25 Diabli nadali (odc. 106) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 10.50 Diabli nadali (odc. 107) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 11.20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 511) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 11.45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 512) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 12.15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 513) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 12.35 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 214) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 13.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 215) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 13.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 205) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 13.50 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 206) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.15 Diabli nadali (odc. 108) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 14.30 Diabli nadali (odc. 109) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 15.00 Diabli nadali (odc. 110) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 15.35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 514) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 16.00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 515) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 16.30 Ale wtopa! wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 16.55 Miłość z o.o. (odc. 117) serial komediowy reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, wyk. Busy Philipps, Reagan Gomez-Preston, Vince Vieluf, Ion Overman 17.20 Miłość z o.o. (odc. 118) serial komediowy reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, wyk. Busy Philipps, Reagan Gomez-Preston, Vince Vieluf, Ion Overman 17.50 Miłość z o.o. (odc. 119) serial komediowy reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, wyk. Busy Philipps, Reagan Gomez-Preston, Vince Vieluf, Ion Overman 18.15 Miłość z o.o. (odc. 120) serial komediowy reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, wyk. Busy Philipps, Reagan Gomez-Preston, Vince Vieluf, Ion Overman 18.40 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera? (odc. 113) serial komediowy 19.10 Bogaci bankruci (odc. 304) serial komediowy wyk. Jason Bateman, Portia de Rossi, Will Arnett, Michael Cera 19.35 Gotowe na wszystko (odc. 123) serial obyczajowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Marcia Cross, Felicity Huffman, Eva Longoria 20.15 Hu jak humor (odc. 108) program rozrywkowy 22.45 South Park (odc. 603) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 23.15 Było sobie porno (odc. 109) serial komediowy 23.40 South Park (odc. 604) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 00.05 South Park (odc. 605) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 00.30 South Park (odc. 606) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 01.00 Peep Show (odc. 302) serial komediowy reż. Tristram Shapeero, wyk. Robert Webb, David Mitchell, Olivia Colman, Matt King 01.25 Peep Show (odc. 303) serial komediowy reż. Tristram Shapeero, wyk. Robert Webb, David Mitchell, Olivia Colman, Matt King 01.50 Chłopaki z baraków (odc. 709) serial komediowy reż. Mike Clattenburg, wyk. John Paul Tremblay, Robb Wells, John Dunsworth, Patrick Roach 02.15 Chłopaki z baraków (odc. 710) serial komediowy reż. Mike Clattenburg, wyk. John Paul Tremblay, Robb Wells, John Dunsworth, Patrick Roach 02.40 Ale wtopa! wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 03.05 Hu jak humor (odc. 106) program rozrywkowy 04.00 Taxi (odc. 211) serial komediowy wyk. Judd Hirsch, Danny DeVito, Marilu Henner, Tony Danza 04.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 519) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 05.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 520) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 05.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 316) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn CNN 06.00 World News program informacyjny 06.30 World Report program informacyjny 07.00 World News program informacyjny 07.45 CNN Marketplace Middle East 08.00 News Special 09.00 The Campaign Trail 09.30 News Special 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 World News program informacyjny 12.30 World Sport program informacyjny 13.00 World's Untold Stories 13.30 Mainsail 14.00 World News program informacyjny 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 World News program informacyjny 15.30 CNN Business Traveler magazyn ekonomiczny 16.00 News Special 17.00 TalkAsia 17.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 18.00 World News program informacyjny 18.30 Inside Africa magazyn informacyjny 19.00 World News program informacyjny 19.30 Mainsail 20.00 The Campaign Trail 20.30 News Special 21.00 News Special 21.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 22.00 World News program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 World News program informacyjny 23.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 00.00 World's Untold Stories 00.30 World Sport program informacyjny 01.00 World News program informacyjny 01.30 Inside Africa magazyn informacyjny 02.00 World News program informacyjny 02.30 TalkAsia 03.00 Larry King Live wywiad 04.00 This Week at War 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny Extreme Sports Channel 06.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 19) 06.30 Drop in TV New Zealand (odc. 7) 07.00 Iex (odc. 5) 07.30 Iex (odc. 6) 08.00 Sacred Ride (odc. 5) 08.30 Sacred Ride (odc. 6) 09.00 Snowfix (odc. 1) 09.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 3) 10.00 Verbier Extreme (odc. 7) 10.30 Wakestock 2006 (odc. 1) 11.00 Iex (odc. 5) 11.30 Iex (odc. 6) 12.00 Canadian Motocross 2006 (odc. 3) 13.00 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 3) 13.30 Verbier Extreme (odc. 7) 14.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 19) 14.30 Drop in TV New Zealand (odc. 7) 15.00 Cannonball 2007 (odc. 1) 15.30 Cannonball 2007 (odc. 2) 16.00 Ex Tube (odc. 119) 18.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 19) 18.30 Snowfix (odc. 1) 19.00 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 3) 19.30 Verbier Extreme (odc. 7) 20.00 Wwe Raw (odc. 764) 21.00 Canadian Motocross 2006 (odc. 3) 22.00 King of the Cage (odc. 1) 23.00 King of the Cage (odc. 2) 00.00 Iex (odc. 5) 00.30 Iex (odc. 6) 01.00 Qashqai Urban Challenge: Zawody w Paryżu (odc. 5) 01.30 Championship Gaming Series (odc. 3) 02.30 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 19) 03.00 Snowfix (odc. 1) 03.30 Qashqai Urban Challenge: Zawody w Paryżu (odc. 5) 04.00 Sacred Ride (odc. 5) 04.30 Sacred Ride (odc. 6) 05.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 19) 05.30 Snowfix (odc. 1) 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 4fun.info 08.01 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.25 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 08.45 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.info 09.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 09.18 4fun.info 09.20 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 10.00 4fun.info 10.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.18 4fun.info 10.20 4fun.hits 11.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Parowanie 12.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 13.00 Parowanie 13.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 14.00 Parowanie 14.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 15.00 4fun.info 15.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 15.18 4fun.info 15.20 4fun.hits 16.00 4fun.info 16.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 16.18 4fun.info 16.20 4fun.hits 17.00 Shake Ya Booty 18.00 Parowanie 18.45 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 19.00 4fun.info 19.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 19.18 4fun.info 19.20 4fun.hits 20.00 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 21.30 Parowanie 22.00 4fun.club 02.00 Striptiz program rozrywkowy 03.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 Kartony filmy animowane Fox Life 08.10 Abbey i Janice (odc. 3) program rozrywkowy 09.10 Agent w spódnicy 2: Śladem szpiega (odc. 4) serial komediowy wyk. Natasha Henstridge, Kristen Miller, Natashia Williams, Carlos Jacott 10.00 Las Vegas 2: Wielki kant (odc. 16) serial kryminalny wyk. Josh Duhamel, James Lesure, Vanessa Marcil, Molly Sims 11.00 Will i Grace 7: Niebezpieczeństwo zażegnane (odc. 13) serial komediowy reż. James Burrows, wyk. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally, Sean Hayes 11.30 Will i Grace 7: Partnerzy (odc. 14) serial komediowy reż. James Burrows, wyk. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally, Sean Hayes 12.00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (odc. 19) reality show 12.55 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (odc. 20) reality show 13.45 Fuks: Zmiana partnera (odc. 7) serial obyczajowy wyk. Alice Greczyn, Jon Foster, Jason Gedrick, Luke Perry 14.35 Abbey i Janice (odc. 4) program rozrywkowy 15.30 Gotowe na wszystko: Teraz już wiecie (odc. 1) serial komediowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria Parker 16.25 Gotowe na wszystko: Druga strona uśmiechu (odc. 2) serial komediowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria Parker 17.20 Zaklinacz dusz (odc. 1) odcinek pilotażowy wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, David Conrad, Aisha Tyler, Camryn Manheim 18.15 Kevin Hill: Terapia nastolatka (odc. 17) serial obyczajowy wyk. Kate Levering, Taye Diggs, Jon Seda, Patrick Breen 19.10 Hope i Faith 2: Lunch szkolny (odc. 21) serial komediowy wyk. Faith Ford, Kelly Ripa, Ted McGinley, Nicole Paggi 19.35 Hope i Faith 2: Własny kąt (odc. 22) serial komediowy wyk. Faith Ford, Kelly Ripa, Ted McGinley, Nicole Paggi 20.05 Bracia i siostry: Matriarchat (odc. 23) serial obyczajowy wyk. Dave Annable, Calista Flockhart, Balthazar Getty, Rachel Griffiths 21.00 Ally McBeal 4: Miasto mężczyzn (odc. 14) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Greg Germann, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol 21.55 Ally McBeal 4: Powrót na dobre (odc. 15) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Greg Germann, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol 22.45 Abbey i Janice (odc. 5) program rozrywkowy 23.40 Tajemnice Palm Springs: Przypadkowa impreza (odc. 3) serial obyczajowy wyk. Michael Cassidy, Taylor Handley, Amber Heard, Sharon Lawrence 00.35 Tajemnice Palm Springs: Wyznania (odc. 4) serial obyczajowy wyk. Michael Cassidy, Taylor Handley, Amber Heard, Sharon Lawrence 01.35 Ally McBeal 4: Wakacje (odc. 16) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Greg Germann, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol 02.25 Być jak gwiazda: Johnny Depp (odc. 44) program rozrywkowy Fashion TV 06.00 Stroje plażowe 06.30 Fryzury i makijaże 06.45 Moda i sport 06.55 F People 07.00 Modelki 07.30 Hity sezonu 07.45 Bielizna 07.55 F People 08.00 Fryzury i makijaże 08.30 Tendances 08.45 Moda i muzyka 08.55 F People 09.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 09.30 Moda i film 09.45 First Face 09.55 F People 10.00 Tygodnie mody 10.30 Backstage 10.55 F People 11.00 Tygodnie mody 11.30 Fotografowie mody 11.55 F People 12.00 Fryzury i makijaże 12.30 Tendances 12.45 Fotografowie mody 12.55 F People 13.00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 13.30 Projektanci mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Tygodnie mody 14.55 F People 15.00 Modelki 15.30 Moda dookoła świata 15.55 F People 16.00 Nagrody Model Awards 16.30 Backstage 16.55 F People 17.00 Focus on Models 17.30 Fashion Destination 17.55 F People 18.00 Tygodnie mody 18.30 Modelki 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Hity sezonu 19.45 Fryzury i makijaże 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Bielizna 20.45 First Face 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Fotografowie mody 21.45 Bielizna 21.55 F People 22.00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 22.30 Moda i film 22.45 Modelki 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Stroje plażowe 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Tygodnie mody 01.30 F Floor 01.45 Stroje plażowe 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 Fotografowie mody 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Tygodnie mody 03.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 03.55 F Parties 04.00 Modelki 04.30 Fotografowie mody 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Hity sezonu 05.30 Tygodnie mody 05.55 F People Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Szalona tortilla Luisa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Szybko i zdrowo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 08:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 09:45 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 10:15 Delia na zimę: Zimowe owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/12 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 11:15 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Frank Bordoni i Brian Turner - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Szalona tortilla Luisa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 24 13:45 Martha 2: Barbara Eden i Larry Hagman - talk-show odc. 30 14:30 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 14:40 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 15:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Pilaw Gonery - Robert Gonera - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 15:40 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Późna przekąska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 16:15 Smakosze w dziczy: Kornwalia i Dorset - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 16:45 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - reality show odc. 2 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 18:00 Street Cafe: Brazylia - Bahia - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 18:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryby i owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 8 19:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 13 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 20:00 Figle: Justin North: Brzoskwiniowe tartinki z kremem malinowo-waniliowym - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 12 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Sportowe przyjęcie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 18 21:05 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Gordon Ramsay - reality show odc. 10 21:35 Sobota w kuchni: Ben O'Donoghue i Paul Merrett - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Argentynie cz.2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 22:35 Kulinarne rozgrywki: Grillowanie w Memphis - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 23:30 Szef kuchni!: Carpe diem - serial komediowy odc. 18 00:00 Kucharz Jamiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 00:55 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 01:25 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 13 02:10 Otwarcie wkrótce: Aix - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 02:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kebapczety - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 03:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 03:30 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 8 03:40 Słodki drań: PRL - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 04:10 Kulinarne rozgrywki: Grillowanie w Memphis - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Movies 24 06.00 Perry Mason: Niepokorna córka film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Jere Burns 07.45 Oto mój syn dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Scott Bakula, Chelsea Field, Dan Lauria, Cynthia Martells 09.30 Brzemię rozbitej rodziny film obyczajowy reż. Sandy Smolan, wyk. Richard Crenna, Rhea Perlman, Linda Kelsey, Cotter Smith 11.15 Świadek morderstwa dramat kryminalny reż. Eric Laneuville, wyk. Joaquin Phoenix, Kellie Martin, Betty A. Bridges, Barry Corbin 13.00 Perry Mason: Zazdrosny dowcipniś film kryminalny reż. Vincent McEveety, wyk. Barbara Hale, Hal Holbrook, William Moses, William R. Moses 14.45 Akt miłości dramat obyczajowy reż. Jud Taylor, wyk. Ron Howard, Robert Foxworth, Mickey Rourke, David Spielberg 16.30 Dotyk prawdy dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Patty Duke, Melissa Gilbert, Bradley Pierce, Markus Flanagan 18.15 Dom otwarty film obyczajowy reż. Arvin Brown, wyk. Christine Lahti, Daniel Baldwin, Mark Rendall, Chris Potter 20.00 Perry Mason: Dama z jeziora film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Audra Lindley, David Hasselhoff, Doran Clark, Raymond Burr 21.45 Ofiara gniewu dramat obyczajowy reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Jaclyn Smith, Brad Johnson, Hilary Swank, David Lascher 23.30 Potajemne igraszki 3 thriller erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Woody Brown, Rochelle Swanson, Hollie L. Hummel, Dean Scofield 01.15 Lustrzane odbicia film erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Delia Sheppard, Jeff Conaway, Richard Arbolino, John O'Hurley 03.00 Błękitna głębia dramat kryminalny reż. Jack Gold, wyk. John Thaw, Tom Towndrow, Vida Garman, Abigail Cruttenden 04.30 Perry Mason: Niepokorna córka film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Jere Burns MTV 2 07.00 100% MTV TWO 08.00 100% MTV TWO 09.00 The Red Button Chart 10.00 The MTV TWO Chart 11.00 The Download Chart 12.00 The Rock: Top 10 13.00 Zane Meets Arctic Monkeys 14.00 Best Of British: Arctic Monkeys 14.30 Best Of British 15.00 Best Of British 15.30 Best Of British 16.00 Best Of British 16.30 Best Of British 17.00 Best Of British 17.30 Best Of British 18.00 Best Of British 18.30 Best Of British 19.00 Best Of British 19.30 Best Of British 20.00 The MTV TWO Chart 21.00 Spanking New Music 21.15 100% MTV TWO 22.00 Arctic Monkeys: MTV Live 23.00 Kaiser Chiefs: MTV Live 23.30 Fratellis At Rock AM Ring 00.00 Kasabian: MTV Live 01.00 Muse: MTV Live 02.00 120 Minutes Loves Aphex... 02.30 120 Minutes Loves Mogwai 03.00 120 Minutes Loves PJ Harvey 03.30 120 Minutes Loves The Fall 04.00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free Podróże TV 07.00 Weekendowa promocja 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.15 Last Minute 09.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.45 Last Minute 10.00 Prognoza pogody 10.15 Last Minute 10.20 Z kamerą dookoła świata 10.45 Last Minute 11.00 Prognoza pogody 11.15 Last Minute 11.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 11.45 Last Minute 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.15 Last Minute 12.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.45 Last Minute 13.00 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Last Minute 13.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.45 Last Minute 14.00 Weekendowa promocja 14.15 Last Minute 14.20 Weekendowa promocja 14.45 Last Minute 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.15 Last Minute 15.20 Weekendowa promocja 15.45 Last Minute 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Last Minute 16.20 Weekendowa promocja 16.45 Last Minute 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Last Minute 17.20 Weekendowa promocja 17.45 Last Minute 18.00 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Last Minute 19.20 Weekendowa promocja 19.45 Last Minute 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Last Minute 20.20 Weekendowa promocja 20.45 Last Minute 20.50 Weekendowa promocja 21.15 Last Minute 21.20 Weekendowa promocja 21.45 Last Minute 21.50 Weekendowa promocja 22.15 Last Minute 22.20 Weekendowa promocja 22.45 Last Minute 22.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Czy jesteśmy obserwowani? serial dokumentalny 06.50 Szaleńcze pościgi film dokumentalny 07.40 Najniebezpieczniejsze amerykańskie skrzyżowania film dokumentalny 08.30 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 08.55 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 09.25 Czy jesteśmy obserwowani? serial dokumentalny 10.15 Szaleńcze pościgi film dokumentalny 11.05 Najniebezpieczniejsze amerykańskie skrzyżowania film dokumentalny 11.55 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 12.45 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 13.10 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 13.35 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 14.00 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 14.25 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 14.50 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 15.15 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś serial dokumentalny 16.10 Najniebezpieczniejsze amerykańskie skrzyżowania film dokumentalny 17.00 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 18.00 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 18.30 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 19.00 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 19.30 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 20.00 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 20.30 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 21.00 Gwóźdź w głowie film dokumentalny 22.00 Wbrew prawu serial dokumentalny 23.00 Wbrew prawu serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 00.50 Gwóźdź w głowie film dokumentalny 01.40 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 02.05 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 02.30 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 02.55 Zakręcony sport serial dokumentalny 03.20 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 04.10 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 04.35 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 05.00 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 05.30 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny Superstacja 09.00 Dziennik 09.10 Na kłopoty Justyna - dzwoń i pytaj 10.00 Dziennik 10.10 Na kłopoty Justyna - dzwoń i pytaj 11.00 Dziennik 11.10 Tydzień... zleciał! program podsumowujący wydarzenia tygodnia 12.00 Dziennik 12.15 Superświat informacje z zagranicy 13.00 Dziennik 13.10 Weekend program informacyjny 14.00 Dziennik 14.10 Weekend program informacyjny 15.00 Dziennik 15.10 Weekend program informacyjny 16.00 Dziennik 16.10 Superpasja program rozrywkowy 16.35 Czarno na białym program publicystyczny 17.00 Dziennik 17.10 Weekend program informacyjny 18.00 Dziennik 18.10 O nich się mówi program informacyjny 19.00 Dziennik 19.10 O nich się mówi program informacyjny 20.00 Dziennik 20.10 Bez ograniczeń magazyn 22.00 Dziennik 22.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 23.00 Dziennik 23.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 08.00 Reporterzy magazyn 09.00 Golf.pl 09.30 Program 10.00 Inwestuj! magazyn 10.30 Nieruchomości magazyn 11.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11.30 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Firma magazyn 12.30 World Business magazyn 13.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13.30 Zrozumieć świat magazyn 14.30 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 15.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 15.30 Reporterzy magazyn 16.30 Marketing&PR; 17.00 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Zrozumieć świat magazyn 18.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19.00 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 19.30 Nieruchomości magazyn 20.00 Firma magazyn 20.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21.00 Golf.pl 21.30 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 22.00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 22.30 Inwestuj! magazyn 23.00 Reporterzy magazyn TVN Gra 12.00 Telesklep 15.00 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 18.00 Bez montażu 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07.00 Best Of Code 07.05 Rnb 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Best Of Code 12.05 Urban Hit 12.50 Focus 13.50 Playlist 15.00 Best Of Code 15.05 French Only 15.35 Playlist 16.00 Urban Hit 30 18.00 Playlist 19.00 Best Of Code 19.05 Africa 19.35 Playlist 20.00 I Love My Mix 21.00 Legend 22.00 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Best Of Code 00.05 Sound System 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Best Of Code 04.05 Playlist TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 Południowe refleksy magazyn 07.20 Pod mapami magazyn 07.35 7 dni na planecie magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 TiVi 5 - Toupie et Binou serial dla dzieci 08.35 TiVi 5 - Pasza i koty serial animowany 08.45 TiVi 5 - Jasper le pingouin serial dla dzieci 09.00 TiVi 5 - Kiri le colwn serial dla dzieci 09.05 TiVi 5 - Cedric serial dla dzieci 09.35 TiVi 5 - Princesse du Nil serial animowany 10.00 TiVi 5 - To nie czary magazyn 10.30 C Com-c@ (odc. 39) serial komediowy wyk. Adeline Isiomin, Guillaume Barbot, Fayçal Safi, Stéphanie Taine 10.55 Słowa teledysku magazyn 11.05 Akustycznie magazyn 11.30 Kulinarna wyprawa magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 Nec Plus Ultra magazyn 12.40 Le sacre de l'homme (odc. 3) film dokumentalny 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 Kto chce, niech wierzy magazyn 14.30 Życie na zielono magazyn 15.00 Widelec i plecak magazyn 15.30 Cegła w brzuchu magazyn 16.00 Wszyscy do komisu magazyn 16.30 Pytania dla mistrza teleturniej 17.05 Kolej transpolinezyjska, droga przez raj film dokumentalny 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.25 Ucieczka pana Monde film obyczajowy reż. Claude Goretta, wyk. Bernard Le Coq, Nozha Khouadra, Nathalie Nell, Sylvie Milhaud 19.55 Historie zamków (odc. 5/20) serial dokumentalny 20.10 Galilee - Photos photographes 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Strój wieczorowy program rozrywkowy 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.35 Mapa ze skarbami program rozrywkowy 01.15 Afryka tworzenia film dokumentalny 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki magazyn informacyjny 02.00 Kolej transpolinezyjska, droga przez raj film dokumentalny 02.55 Pod mapami magazyn 03.05 7 dni na planecie magazyn 03.30 Mozart kieszonkowców film krótkometrażowy 04.05 Rupert Murdoch imperator film dokumentalny 04.50 To nie koniec świata magazyn 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.35 Ogrody magazyn TV Biznes 07.00 Flesz - wiadomości 07.10 Biznes tydzień podsumowanie wydarzeń ekonomiczno-politycznych tygodnia 07.30 Flesz - wiadomości 07.40 Program publicystyczny 08.00 Flesz - wiadomości 08.10 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Flesz - wiadomości 08.40 Program publicystyczny 09.00 Flesz - wiadomości 09.10 Style i biznes magazyn 09.30 Flesz - wiadomości 09.40 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Flesz - wiadomości 10.10 Magazyn jeździecki 10.30 Flesz - wiadomości 10.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 11.00 Flesz - wiadomości 11.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 11.23 Program publicystyczny 11.30 Flesz - wiadomości 11.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 12.00 Flesz - wiadomości 12.10 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.23 Program publicystyczny 12.30 Flesz - wiadomości 12.40 Eurolinia plus magazyn 13.00 Flesz - wiadomości 13.10 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 13.30 Flesz - wiadomości 13.40 Program publicystyczny 14.00 Flesz - wiadomości 14.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 14.30 Flesz - wiadomości 14.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 15.00 Flesz - wiadomości 15.10 Magazyn jeździecki 15.30 Flesz - wiadomości 15.40 e-Biznes magazyn 16.00 Flesz - wiadomości 16.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 16.30 Flesz - wiadomości 16.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 17.00 Flesz - wiadomości 17.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 17.30 Flesz - wiadomości 17.40 Finanse osobiste magazyn 18.00 Flesz - wiadomości 18.10 Style i biznes magazyn 18.30 Flesz - wiadomości 18.40 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Flesz - wiadomości 19.10 Magazyn jeździecki 19.30 Flesz - wiadomości 19.40 Błękitna kropka magazyn 20.00 Flesz - wiadomości 20.10 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 1) debata 20.30 Flesz - wiadomości 20.35 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 2) debata 21.00 Flesz - wiadomości 21.10 Konsensus magazyn międzynarodowy 21.30 Flesz - wiadomości 21.40 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 22.00 Flesz - wiadomości 22.10 e-Biznes magazyn 22.30 Flesz - wiadomości 22.40 Style i biznes magazyn 23.00 Flesz - wiadomości 23.10 Magazyn jeździecki 23.30 Flesz - wiadomości 23.40 Błękitna kropka magazyn 00.00 Flesz - wiadomości 00.10 Auto zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.30 Eurolinia plus magazyn 00.50 Program publicystyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku